1:1 - Bus Ride - Deryn
Kali the Heterophobe-05/06/2018 Penny gets onto the bus in NYC, she's wearing plaid with her revolvers out in the open and a cowboy hat, she browses the alley for an open seat. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-05/06/2018 Deryn is sitting alone in a seat near the back, cat bag in their lap and earbuds in. Kali the Heterophobe-05/06/2018 "G'mornin'" Penny says coming up to Deryn. "Would you mind if I sit by you?" Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-05/06/2018 Deryn looks up and smiles lightly. “Not at all” they say, taking out their earbuds. Kali the Heterophobe-05/06/2018 Penny puts on carry-on bag above them and then sits down, removing her hat. "I'm Penelope Henry, but you sugar can call me Penny." She smiles and offers a hand. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-05/06/2018 Deryn takes and shakes the offered hand. “Nice to meet you. I’m Deryn Evans.” Kali the Heterophobe-05/06/2018 "Quite a lovely name," She smiles and looks down at the bag, "and who might this fluffy critter be?" Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-05/06/2018 “Thanks you.” Deryn partially unzips the carrier and Hermès pops his head out of the opening. They scratch his chin. “This is Hermès.” Kali the Heterophobe-05/06/2018 "Hey little olympian." Penny says, her voice getting a little cutesy. "Hope you,re comfortable cause this is gonna one long road, kitten." Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-05/06/2018 Deryn laughs softly at Penny. “It’s a good thing he’s fine with car rides. Do you have any pets?” Kali the Heterophobe-05/06/2018 "That I do, Piper's ridin' with pa out back in the truck. I'd be too but 'em legal folks say I have to be on the bus proper." Penny says.(edited) Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-05/06/2018 Deryn nods. “Is Piper a cat? It would be nice for Hermès to have some of his own here.” Deryn says, still scratching his head. He is now purring very loudly. Kali the Heterophobe-05/06/2018 Penny laugs. "She ain't a cat, she's a ball python. But I tell you, sugar, she's a sweet an' innocent little noodle."(edited) Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-05/06/2018 Deryn nods. “My mom had a ball python named Rudy, but he died a few years ago. Lived to be about thirty though.” Kali the Heterophobe-05/06/2018 "Piper's seven now. Got her when she was this tiny little adorable noodle." Penny says. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-05/06/2018 “Hermès is about three now. I remember when he used to be so small you could hold him in one hand.” Kali the Heterophobe-05/06/2018 "Look at that cutie." Penny says, she reaches out with a hand to let him smell her. "If it ain't too pryin' how did ya get onto this bus? Did ya get volunteered too?" Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-05/06/2018 Deryn shakes their head. “No, I applied. I want to learn how to control my abilities better.” They pause for a moment. “How about you?” Kali the Heterophobe-05/06/2018 "I introduced some unlikeable fellows to these here ladies." Penny says tapping her revolver. "Not fatally, just a few broken bones from gel rounds. An' let say 'em police ain't too kind on that. They volunteered I do some parole'in' rather than juvie." Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-05/06/2018 Deryn nods, not sensing anything malicious from Penny and guessing she had a decent reason. “Ravenhold seems nice though so maybe you’ll like it?” Kali the Heterophobe-05/06/2018 "Well I ain't against it even if I wasn't the type to really think 'bout becomin' a cape." Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-05/06/2018 “Yeah. I’m not interested in the loud, flashy cape deal myself. Doesn’t really fit me, or my powers.” May 7, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe-05/07/2018 "What might those be if I may ask?" Penny asks, she gently scratches Hermès head.(edited) May 9, 2018 Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-05/09/2018 “I’m an empath. It means that I can sense and influence people’s emotions. What about you?” Kali the Heterophobe-05/09/2018 "Hypertech, it's how I made my gear." Penny says. "An' I'm stronger, tougher an" faster than most folks." Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-05/09/2018 “That’s really neat. I’ve never met anyone with hypertech. It sounds very useful.” Kali the Heterophobe-05/09/2018 "It can be, but it ain't like people think, we don't just magic up gear outta nowhere, we gotta work for 'em." Penny says. "And we ain't all versatile, I don't know nothin' 'bout medical stuff." Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-05/09/2018 Deryn nods their head. “That makes sense.” Kali the Heterophobe-05/09/2018 Deryn might sense a little bit of anxiety or shame as Penny explained limitations. "Although, I don't mean to be rude, but if you don't wanna be a cape, why apply to Ravenhold rather than look for an apprenticeship with 'nother empath?" Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-05/09/2018 “I thought about that, but...” Deryn shrugs their shoulders. “I do want to help people, and maybe I shouldn’t completely rule out becoming a cape, but Ravenhold fit what I was looking for better than an apprenticeship would. The social aspect, the variety of classes,” They pause for a moment. “Just seemed right.” Kali the Heterophobe-05/09/2018 "That, I reckon is a very good reason, sugar." Penny smiles. "I apologize for my interrogation, ain't proper when first meetin' sometone new." Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-05/09/2018 Deryn waves off Penny’s apology. “It’s alright, I don’t mind.” Kali the Heterophobe-05/09/2018 "Well Sugar, I hope you find everythin' you need there, and who knows maybe we're gonna be classmates." Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-05/09/2018 Deryn smiles at Penny. “That would be great.” Kali the Heterophobe-05/09/2018 "I reckon it's be so, I know we just met, but I am gettin' a good feelin' from you sugar." Penny grins. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-05/09/2018 Deryn grins as well. “You too, Penny.” Kali the Heterophobe-05/09/2018 "Some people would be wary of the pieces an' the shootin' bits." Penny teases, "But I guess you can see into my heart an' see I'm a good god fearin' gal from alabama." Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-05/09/2018 Deryn laughs softly. “Something like that.” Kali the Heterophobe-05/09/2018 "Well, Deryn, if you ever need a tech solution of a problem, you can come an' see me an' I shall do my best. To assist. Ditto if you need somethin' shot." Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-05/09/2018 “Will do. Hopefully it won’t come to that last bit though.” Deryn says with a smile. “And if you ever need anything I can help with, just tell me and I’ll see what I can do.”(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-05/09/2018 "Well I reckon I can make some gag rounds if you need someone annoyed." Penny winks. "Turn their hair all pink, make 'em sound like one of 'em chimpmunks." Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-05/09/2018 Deryn raises their eyebrows. “You can do that?” Kali the Heterophobe-05/09/2018 "I can do lots of thin's, sugar." Penny grins. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-05/09/2018 “That’s really amazing.” Kali the Heterophobe-05/09/2018 (Skip ahead the trip?) Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-05/09/2018 (Sure) Kali the Heterophobe-05/09/2018 Penny would have offered putting on movies and other things to watch together during the long bus ride. After eight hours on Rainy roads and a ferry ride they made it to the island. "That was quite a trip." Penny says stretching. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-05/09/2018 Hermès meows loudly in agreement “Yes it was.” Says Deryn, also stretching May 12, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 12:00 PM They get up and slowly everyone leaves the busses and assembles in front of the gate where Raven II comes giving them a greeting speech, which Penny doesn't seem all that interested into. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Saturday at 12:13 PM Deryn stands beside Penny, listening to the speech. As the speech ends and the group begins to disperse, Deryn turns to Penny. “It was really nice meeting you. Do you want to trade numbers?” They ask, pulling out their phone. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 12:14 PM "Sure thin' sugar." Penny smiles and takes out her phone, she givers Deryn her number. "I hope we're gonna meet soon." Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Saturday at 12:32 PM Deryn smiles back at Penny. “So do I.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 12:33 PM Deryn would be called first to join class 4. But a few names down, so is Penny. "Well, sugar, looks like we ain't gonna need to call each other to meet, but I reckon I'd still like keepin' that number." Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Saturday at 12:35 PM Deryn nods. “Me too. Im really glad we’re in the same class.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 7:01 PM Penny grins. "Sugar, I have a feelin' we are goin' to get together mighty well."(edited) May 15, 2018 Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Tuesday at 8:29 AM Deryn grins back. “As do I” Hermès mews, in what sounds like agreement Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 8:31 AM "Guess we better follow 'em tutors to our new home." Penny says with a smile. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Tuesday at 8:52 AM Deryn nods, picking up their belongings and following Penny and the teachers Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 9:03 AM They come to the house assigned to them. "Darn, that's one big house." Penny says, impressed.(edited) Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Tuesday at 9:18 AM Deryn raises their eyebrows, also impressed Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 9:51 AM "But now, let see if we have the luck of bein' in the same room, cause sugar, if we are that sound like a divine sign to me." Penny says teasing. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Tuesday at 3:42 PM “That would be nice.” Deryn says, nodding Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 3:46 PM Penny grins and offers a hand to Deryn. "What d'you say sugar, want to go in together?" "I probably ought to warn ya, I'm one of 'em touchy feely kinda gal." Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Last Tuesday at 9:51 PM Deryn takes the offered hand. “That’s alright, I don’t mind at all.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Tuesday at 11:11 PM Penny smiles softly and together they walk inside the house. "Rooming arrangements are in the kitchen!" The teacher shouts. Penny guides Deryn there and looks. "Well, darn. I'm roomin' with some folk name Lumas." She says, a little dissapointed. May 16, 2018 Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 9:24 AM Deryn looks at the paper. “I’m with someone named Lucy.” They say, also a bit disappointed. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 9:26 AM "It's quite a shame, sugar, but at least we shall see each other all the time, after all we just a few doors down." Penny says with a smile. Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 9:42 AM Deryn smiles too. “You’re right.” They say in agreement. “We’re also in the same class, so it’s not like we won’t see each other during the day.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 9:43 AM Penny nods. "But I guess for now, we ought to start unpackin'" Bluemoon the Useless Lesbian-Yesterday at 1:25 PM “You’re right.” They say, nodding and picking up their their bags. They start toward their rooms. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 1:26 PM "See ya 'round sugar." Penny says before going into hers. Category:Roleplay Category:Penny Roleplay Category:Deryn Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay Category:Bluemoonflight Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay